


Обратная сторона потери

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: Ниджимура никогда не верил во всякую сверхъестественную чушь.





	

Ниджимура никогда не верил во всякую сверхъестественную чушь ― злобных духов и приведений, таинственные места, где творилось что-то жуткое, монстров вроде йети или вообще инопланетян. Но необъяснимые вещи требовали хоть каких-то ответов, и ничего удивительного, что люди придумывали самые настоящие легенды. Придумывали, передавали из уст в уста ― и они начинали жить собственной жизнью.

До тех пор, пока их не объясняла наука, разумеется.

Жаль, наука так и не добралась до той чуши, что теперь плотно вошла в жизнь Ниджимуры. Это произошло пять или шесть лет назад.

Его семья переехала в Штаты не по своей воле. Проблемы со здоровьем отца растянулись на годы, лечение не помогало ― только замедляло разрушительный процесс болезни. Доктора не могли даже поставить верный диагноз. Ниджимура не помнил ни одной спокойной недели без вызова скорой помощи. Но мама всегда была человеком, привыкшим бороться до конца, и она искала, искала, искала выход ― и через сотни писем и консультаций все-таки нашла его. Клиника располагалась в Лос-Анджелесе, но в таких условиях никто не думал дважды. И пусть переезд дался семье тяжело, он стоил всех затраченных усилий.

Отец победил болезнь за два года, но обратно в Японию решили не возвращаться ― мелкие уже привыкли к новой школе, а отцу рекомендовали покой и свежий воздух. Еще через пару лет рекомендация вылилась в удачную по всем меркам покупку земли. Мама тогда снова, казалось, сделала что-то совершенно невообразимое ― приличная по размерам ферма обошлась до смешного дешево. Не говоря уже о том, что вместе с землей им продали всю технику и скот.

Но довольно скоро они поняли, что удача тут не причем. Предыдущий владелец, мистер Морроу, всего лишь хотел поскорее попрощаться с этим проклятым местом. Больше они его не видели, зато сполна оценили не прописанные в договоре бонусы.

Никак иначе, кроме как сверхъестественным, происходящее объяснить не получалось.

Когда они в первый раз нашли человека, который не помнил ни кто он такой, ни как попал сюда, Ниджимура просто вызвал полицию. Но когда все случилось во второй раз, было сложно поверить в обычное совпадение ― следующий пришелец из ниоткуда нашелся на том же месте и с теми же симптомами. В пользу того, что он не врал и не под кайфом, говорил чек с заправки, найденный в кармане, ― судя по напечатанному адресу, заправка находилась в пригороде Акапулько, а заправлялся бедолага четыре часа назад. Да он даже говорил на жутком ломаном английском!

Но и тогда они вызвали полицию. Кажется, их гостя завернули как нелегала.

Надо ли говорить, что все повторилось?

Немного прояснили ситуацию записи, которые Ниджимура нашел на чердаке дома. Их делал сам мистер Морроу. В любом другом случае Ниджимура счел бы их старческим маразмом, ― а мистер Морроу был далеко не молод, ― но не когда в гостиной сидел очередной несчастный с амнезией.

По всему выходило, что виновником был некий Кенбоо. Кто он такой, Ниджимура так и не понял ― мистер Морроу называл его то монстром, то демоном, а иногда вовсе возводил до божества. Неважно. Главное, что этот Кенбоо был неуловим, никто не знал, как он выглядит и зачем все это делает. Выбор же жертв, казалось, был абсолютно случайным — мистер Морроу так и не заметил у тех людей схожих черт. Под прицел мог попасть кто угодно. Раз! ― и человека нет. Через какое-то время его имя просто появлялось в списках пропавших без вести. 

Ниджимура не ставил под сомнение наблюдательность мистера Морроу ― в ней ему было не отказать. Например, сам Ниджимура в жизни бы не додумался искать последовательность в цепочке природных явлений и событий, а стоило бы. Как оказалось, если выполнялись определенные условия, стоило ждать нового гостя. Кенбоо будто придерживался какого-то ритуала.

«Кажется, он имеет понятие о вежливости», — размышлял мистер Морроу, расценивая это как деликатное предупреждение.

Ну да, как же. Вот на взгляд Ниджимуры этот Кенбоо был редкостным мудаком, хотя вряд ли того волновало чье-то мнение. Но спасибо хотя бы за то, что память жертв со временем восстанавливалась, и они могли вернуться к нормальной жизни.

— Если ты пришлешь его, когда у меня кончится кофе, я тебя прокляну, — зачем-то вслух пообещал Ниджимура. Возможно, из-за призрачной надежды, что звук собственного голоса внесет какое-то разнообразие в стрекот долбаных сверчков.

Кенбоо, как и всегда, хранил молчание. Ниджимура вздохнул и потянулся, чтобы подбросить пару веток в костер — под старым деревом, которое Кенбоо облюбовал как пункт назначения для своих жертв, их было полно. Потом Ниджимура поплотнее закутался в халат и откинулся на спинку шезлонга. Несмотря на то, что он устроился со всеми удобствами, больше всего ему хотелось оказаться сейчас в своей постели, в Лос-Анджелесе. Типичный городской мальчик. Но как только начали выполняться условия, Ниджимура явился, как по команде. Ему было спокойнее рядом с родителями, когда появлялись незваные гости. А то мало ли.

Хотя Кенбоо уже давно не подавал признаков жизни. Поразительное затишье, как бы не перед бурей.

Ниджимура дождался в районе четырех утра. Тело появилось внезапно — они всегда появлялись внезапно, никаких спецэффектов вроде вспышек или проступающих на земле горящих пентаграмм. Из-за этого было еще страшнее. Ниджимура всякий раз дергался, когда замечал неподвижную человеческую фигуру.

Неизвестный казался огромным, в нем было, наверное, метра два, если не больше. И это тело явно принадлежало мужчине — почему-то Кенбоо никогда не отправлял сюда женщин, хотя мистер Морроу сталкивался с ними через одного. Не намекал же Кенбоо на что-то, в самом-то деле?

Ниджимура склонился над телом и посветил фонариком, чтобы разглядеть лицо. При обычных обстоятельствах — если такое вообще можно назвать обычным, — он бы отметил, что их гость, скорее всего, японец, у него длинные волосы, и, судя по шоколадной крошке, прилипшей к уголку губ, тот был не прочь перекусить сладостями. Вместо этого увиденное будто вышибло из легких весь воздух, и Ниджимура судорожно пытался сделать хоть один вдох.

Когда у него получилось, он проклял Кенбоо снова.

На земле лежал Мурасакибара Ацуши.

 

Они с отцом перетащили Мурасакибару в свободную комнату и уложили на кровать. В том, что это именно он, Ниджимура не сомневался, спасибо его самым надежным источникам информации — социальным сетям и незамысловатому трюку со взломом почты. Конечно, Мурасакибара не слишком-то старался обновлять свою страничку на фейсбуке, потому что какой ленивой задницей был, такой и остался, но его почта сказала предостаточно.

И, как оказалось, удивлять он умел. Ниджимура помнил, как сам еще в Тейко говорил ему, что тот станет отличным пособием для стоматологов по особо запущенным случаям. А Мурасакибара обставил всех и теперь всерьез занимался физикой, кто бы мог подумать.

Хорошо, что пара дурацких фотографий на страничке не позволила фантазии сломаться окончательно. Ниджимуре не хватило бы воображения представить Мурасакибару отвратительным занудой, рассуждающим о каком-нибудь принципе относительности, но на фотографиях он все еще выглядел как настоящий раздолбай. И это правильно — в мире должны быть неизменные вещи.

Когда Мурасакибара очнулся, Ниджимура раз сотый повторял про себя, как мантру, что нужно вести себя так, словно они виделись впервые в жизни.

— Где я? — голос Мурасакибары звучал тихо, даже беспомощно.

Разумеется, все они это спрашивали, и каждый раз Ниджимура говорил им одно и то же, пытаясь не выдать волнения. Если происходящее в один момент стало отборной хренью, меньше всего хотелось разбираться в этом с таким же ничего не понимающим человеком.

— Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо. Я нашел тебя на нашем семейном участке. Мы находимся в двадцати километрах от Кларкдейла, Аризона. Помнишь, как попал сюда?

— Нет, я… — Мурасакибара нахмурился. — Не помню.

— Окей. Тогда, может быть, назовешь свое имя? — мягко улыбнулся Ниджимура, хотя на самом деле ему приходилось чуть ли не выталкивать из себя слова. Да, он задавал вопросы, прекрасно понимая, что Мурасакибара не вспомнит, даже как его зовут, но так было нужно. Постепенное осознание лучше, чем сошедшая лавина ужаса, что теперь ты никто и ничто.

Мурасакибара нахмурился еще сильнее. Потом сел на кровати и сосредоточенно потер виски, коснулся рукой волос и с каким-то удивлением провел по всей длине, точно делал это впервые. Впрочем, для него все так и было.

— Тоже не можешь вспомнить? — спросил Ниджимура.

В ответ Мурасакибара только покачал головой.

— Прости, приятель, тут я уже ничем не смогу помочь. При тебе не было ни документов, ни бумажника.

Ниджимура не соврал. Иногда Кенбоо как будто подкарауливал жертв или забирался в их дома, чтобы оставить их ни с чем. Мурасакибара мог попасться, когда вышел из дома до ближайшего магазина. Те пара иен, что Ниджимура нашел в карманах, вполне тянули на сдачу.

— Зато я нашел вот это, — он выложил деньги на стол. — Возможно, прозвучит жестоко, но я все же спрошу. Ты можешь придумать хоть одно объяснение, почему у парня в центральной Америке в кармане иены вместо долларов?

— Наверное… Нет.

— А у меня есть объяснение. К сожалению, не то, где ты вернулся из командировки в Японию. Но оно покажется безумным. И все же, — Ниджимура наклонился вперед, — я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал. Твой случай не единственный.

Мурасакибара сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица. Не перебивал, но и ни о чем не спрашивал, когда Ниджимура нарочно делал паузы. Он уже не раз такое видел — люди, лишенные всего, впитывали в себя информацию, как губка. Жажда заполнить пустоту становилась сильнее логики и здравого смысла. Не всегда, но чаще всего они верили Ниджимуре. В основном, благодаря правильным словам, которые мистер Морроу подбирал годами, чтобы прийти к самому безопасному варианту.

Хотя кое-что Ниджимура добавил от себя. Все сказанное им дальше было ложью, хоть и необходимой.

— Если ты мне не веришь, то можешь уйти в любой момент. Я не буду тебя удерживать. Но должен предупредить, что парню, который ничего о себе не знает, хорошей жизни можно не ждать. И ты никогда о себе ничего не узнаешь, стоит тебе только отойти километров на десять отсюда. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Ниджимура чувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Черт возьми, давно он так не нервничал. Но он прекрасно понимал, почему — теперь перед ним сидел не какой-то безразличный ему незнакомец.

— Кенбоо не любит, когда кто-то нарушает правила его игры, — продолжил Ниджимура. — Память вернется к тебе, если останешься рядом со старым деревом, местом, где ты появился. Но если уйдешь, то даже не вспомнишь, где находится эта ферма. А теперь у тебя есть время, чтобы подумать, — с этими словами он поднялся. — Если решишь пуститься в свободное плавание, дорога к городу в той же стороне, что и уродливый красный амбар. Не перепутаешь.

После он вышел, оставив Мурасакибару одного, спустился на кухню и достал из холодильника бутылку пива. Кто бы раньше сказал Ниджимуре, что его первая за долгие годы встреча с прошлой жизнью будет именно такой.

Он покрутил бы этому фантазеру у виска. И вмазал бы за идиотское чувство юмора.

 

Ниджимура наткнулся на Мурасакибару вечером, едва ли не случайно. Возвращаясь из сада, он увидел его блуждающим по полю. Предчувствие было самым плохим.

— Эй! — Ниджимура окликнул его издалека и прибавил шаг, чтобы догнать. — Неужели умудрился заблудиться на открытом пространстве?

— Эй, — отозвался Мурасакибара. — Нет, я просто искал.

— Наш уродливый красный амбар? — предположил Ниджимура, хотя сам больше всего надеялся, что ошибается. Пусть тот ищет что угодно, хоть следы инопланетных кораблей в примятой траве.

— Тебя. Я все обдумал. Конечно, твоя история не похожа на правду, но еще меньше ты похож на похитителя. И твои родители очень добрые.

Да, на самом деле, в том-то и заключалась проблема, что они очень добрые, иначе Ниджимура давно бы продал землю и покончил со всем этим.

Но интересно, когда Мурасакибара вообще успел с ними познакомиться? Не так уж надолго Ниджимура застрял в саду, устанавливая фигурки жутких гномов — мама явно не видела разницы между декорацией и пугалом.

— То есть, ты остаешься?

— Поэтому я тебя и искал, — кивнул Мурасакибара. — Хотел рассказать.

Отлично. Предчувствие не оправдалось.

— Ну, мой дом — твой дом, — улыбнулся Ниджимура. — Места у нас много, хватит, чтобы разместить. Но есть одна проблема — ты не помнишь своего имени, а обращаться к тебе все же как-то надо. Не против, если я придумаю временное имя?

— Какое?

Ниджимура довольно ухмыльнулся. Если все так удачно складывалось, не было смысла медлить. Нельзя допустить, чтобы мир заскучал без старого доброго Мурасакибары.

— Ацуши. Так звали одного моего школьного друга. — Ниджимура протянул руку. — Ты мне его напоминаешь.

— Значит, Ацуши, — задумчиво повторил Мурасакибара, сжимая его ладонь. — Мне нравится. Хорошее имя.

Что ж, начало было положено.

 

Вообще-то, память возвращалась всегда, даже без усилий со стороны. Возможно, пришлось бы ждать полгода или год, но воспоминания так или иначе вернулись бы сами. К такому выводу Ниджимура пришел, изучая записи мистера Морроу, который обстоятельно описывал каждый случай — а за тридцать лет их набралось немало. Примечательно то, что он, натыкаясь на похожих людей в газетных статьях и в списках розыска, считал эту информацию бесполезной. «Имена ничего им не скажут, это просто звук. С тем же успехом я мог бы заявить, что их предком был Линкольн», — писал мистер Морроу. Но Ниджимура все равно назвал Мурасакибару по имени, хотя и сделал это скорее для себя, чем для него.

Вот что действительно работало — заново пережитые воспоминания. Мистер Морроу выстраивал ситуации, уповая на удачу. Она была его главным союзником. Но на стороне Ниджимуры стояла не только удача — к ней присоединился бесценный опыт.

Ниджимура пошел по самому очевидному пути. Никого более ленивого, чем Мурасакибара Ацуши, он не видел, наверное, за всю свою жизнь, и грех было на этом не сыграть. Потому Ниджимура задумал от души погонять его везде, с самого утра и до позднего вечера. Мурасакибара должен был кормить немногочисленный скот, заниматься поливкой, удобрением, прополкой, колкой дров и так далее — и почему-то с самого начала что-то пошло не так.

Мурасакибара ни разу не пожаловался, а работал он с таким упоением, будто не было ничего лучше, чем возиться в земле. И в таком темпе прошла целая неделя. Ниджимура смотрел на Мурасакибару, как на новое чудо света.

— Где-то я серьезно просчитался, — пожаловался он отцу, когда тот тоже присоединился к наблюдению. Мурасакибара как раз занес топор над очередным поленом. Если абстрагироваться от проблемы, со стороны это выглядело красиво, даже завораживало.

— Зато какая помощь по хозяйству, — пошутил отец, но улыбка исчезла с его лица, едва он заметил мрачный взгляд Ниджимуры. — Ты сам начал учить Ацуши работать.

— И создал чудовище. Посмотри на него, прирожденный фермер. Прости, тяжело это признавать, но, похоже, твой сын тупой.

— Не думаю, что ты в чем-то просчитался, — примирительно сказал отец. — Не имея пока ничего, Ацуши вцепился в первое попавшееся. Но теперь самое время предложить ему альтернативу. И приятную, хочу заметить, альтернативу.

— Намекаешь на то, чтобы я научил его лениться?

— Нельзя научиться лени, перед этим не потрудившись как следует.

— Ну да. Теперь все выглядит так, словно это изначально было хитрым планом, — мрачно усмехнулся Ниджимура. — И что бы я без тебя делал?

К его удивлению, внушить мысль о пользе отдыха оказалось задачей не из простых. На большую часть предложений, например, поваляться в тени или пойти порыбачить Мурасакибара обижался и отвечал, что ни капли не устал и еще может работать. Бороться против этой очаровательной сельской посредственности, плотно засевшей в его голове, было невыносимо. Но Ниджимура так просто не сдавался.

Вытаскивая из холодильника пару бутылок пива, — ведь ничего прекраснее пива после тяжелой работы еще не изобрели, все это знали, — Ниджимура отстраненно думал, что ему повезло с Мурасакибарой. Конечно, учить кого-то лениться само по себе даже звучало странно, но было бы хуже, если бы вместо Мурасакибары к нему отправили любого другого из Тейко.

Вот взять хотя бы Хайзаки. Ниджимура живо представил, как в надежде вернуть ему память он потащил бы Хайзаки в город и начал бы говорить, что избивать людей — это хорошо. Идеально. Воображение подкинуло еще несколько кровавых картинок с битами и с кастетами, и Ниджимура устало уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло бутылки.

Нет, с Мурасакибарой ему точно повезло. Про остальных и думать не хотелось.

Впрочем, мысли о Хайзаки натолкнули его на одну идею.

— Не спорь, даже таким здоровякам, как ты, нужно поддерживать силы, — уже потом говорил Ниджимура, кивая на бокс с бутербродами.

Когда дело касалось еды, Мурасакибара не сопротивлялся, потому легко позволил увести себя в беседку, где они устроились и принялись за бутерброды. И пока Мурасакибара рассказывал что-то про курятник, Ниджимура быстро прикончил свою порцию и потянулся к чужой. Вот он, момент истины — ничто не бесило Мурасакибару больше, чем Хайзаки, посягнувший на его еду. Ниджимура схватил бутерброд, нарочно задержав руку дольше, чем следовало, и перехватил взгляд Мурасакибары. Недобрый, полный враждебности взгляд. Победа! Или нет?

Тот самый взгляд вдруг исчез в одно мгновение.

— Бери, если хочешь, — сказал Мурасакибара.

— Да нет, не обращай внимания, ешь сам, — кисло ответил Ниджимура и убрал руку. — Так что ты говорил про кур?..

Идея не провалилась полностью, но работать еще было над чем.

Под разговор они прикончили оставшиеся бутерброды и теперь не спеша потягивали пиво. Ниджимура тоже поддержал тему кур и рассказал историю, как отец забрал к себе пару бойцовских петухов, которых хотели забить из-за того, что власти добрались до местного подпольного заведения.

— Теперь они живут у нас, — подытожил Ниджимура. — Вечные противники забыли старые распри и работают на благо фермы и куриных яиц.

— Так вот оно что, — протянул Мурасакибара. Его голос сделался тягучим, каким-то неестественно мягким. Кажется, пить он не умел. — Понятно, почему Ньютон и Тесла так выделяются на фоне других.

Ниджимура не сразу понял, причем тут Ньютон и Тесла, но потом рассмеялся:

— Вот оно что! Ты дал им отличные имена. Остальные тоже удостоились такой чести?

— Есть еще Эйнштейн, Галилей, Борн и Гейзенберг, — перечислил Мурасакибара. Он сполз ниже по скамейке и задумчиво покрутил пустую бутылку в руках. — Ты знаешь, я тут кое-что вспомнил. Кое-что очень плохое.

— Ого! Умеешь заинтриговать.

— Вроде как я занимался физикой, — нахмурился тот. — Нет, не занимался — учился. Писал магистерскую диссертацию, представляешь? По теме... — Мурасакибара запнулся. — Погоди, крутится на языке, я же только что помнил.

— Главное, не торопись. Память вернется, — пообещал Ниджимура.

Через какое-то время Мурасакибару разморило так, что он уснул на его плече, так и не вспомнив тему диссертации. Ниджимура не стал его будить — сидел неподвижно, боясь пошевелиться. Мурасакибара выглядел усталым, но довольным. Похоже, даже такие мелочи, как имена физиков и страшные воспоминания о диссертации, давали ему надежду. И не только одному Мурасакибаре.

— Нелинейная теория медленной релаксации... — Ниджимура тоже запнулся. — Черт, и я забыл, а ведь недавно смотрел, — он протянул руку и откинул со лба Мурасакибары налипшую прядь. — Кажется, там было про мицеллы или что-то такое. Но ты и сам все потом вспомнишь.

Ниджимура усмехнулся — теория медленной релаксации, ну надо же. Да Мурасакибара уже в средней школе мог рассказать о ней все. Безотносительно мицелл, правда.

 

Всю следующую неделю Ниджимура купался в собственном самодовольстве — его постоянные попытки отвлечь Мурасакибару не прошли даром. Больше он не работал от рассвета до заката и начал устраивать длительные перерывы, не дожидаясь особого приглашения. Он даже нашел себе место по вкусу, чтобы как следует отдохнуть, — сеновал, который сам же и собрал. Высокий, но с минимальным наклоном, почти идеальный прямоугольник. Мурасакибара забирался на него и спал, накрывая голову соломенной шляпой, и пережидал самое жаркое время. Ну или коротал время до обеда.

Но приближающиеся выходные обещали стать знаковыми — Ниджимура сделал для этого все и даже больше. Должны были приехать мелкие. Их расписание в колледже наконец перестало напоминать смертельную гонку, и они сразу же заявили, что не останутся в Лос-Анджелесе. Причины такого рвения были известные — они всегда считали своим долгом помочь очередному гостю из ниоткуда вернуть память. Правда, больше из интереса, чем по доброте душевной. Ниджимура добавил им стимула, рассказав, кто этот несчастный.

Мурасакибару они любили. В основном, конечно, доставать, но тогда они все еще были детьми.

— Сегодня приедут мои брат и сестра, — объявил Ниджимура утром. — Они в курсе о тебе, так что не переживай. И они приедут не с пустыми руками.

Не пустые руки выглядели, как пикап, нагруженный до отказа. Мелких привез хороший друг семьи — Чарли. Родители сдавали ему в аренду большую часть земли, которую тот приспособил для пастбищ, и иногда Чарли привозил им запасы мяса едва ли не на месяц. Вот как сейчас, например.

— Надеюсь, ветер будет дуть не в мою сторону, — прогромыхал Чарли тяжелым басовитым голосом и заговорщически подмигнул. — Твой отец готовит мясо просто фантастически. Я же тысячу раз пожалею, уловив запахи, что сам им и поделился!

Ниджимура хотел было что-то ответить, но задохнулся в объятиях.

— Ну и хватка у тебя, Джун, — прохрипел он. — В армрестлеры подалась?

— О, семейная идиллия, — понимающе протянул Чарли. — Пойду пока поздороваюсь с вашими стариками.

Чарли скрылся в доме, а Ниджимура, после недолгой борьбы, сумел отвоевать себе свободу. Оглядевшись, он нашел Мурасакибару примеривающимся к багажнику пикапа.

— Ацуши, ну ты чего? Потом разгрузим, давай сюда, — позвал Ниджимура.

Но стоило только Мурасакибаре отлепиться от машины и подойти, как Джун метнулась к нему и, задрав голову вверх, воскликнула:

— Огромный!

— Мелкая, — буркнул Мурасакибара, поджав губы.

— Вовсе я не мелкая! — возмутилась та.

— Ну, вот он, — его палец указал на Ниджимуру, — называет вас мелкими.

Тут явно требовалось какое-то оправдание.

— Первые четырнадцать лет это казалось логичным. Но привычки, знаешь ли, не отпускают годами. — Ниджимура развел руками и перевел взгляд на Мурасакибару. — В общем, это и есть моя сестра. Ее зовут Джун.

— Да нет, забудь, она больше не Джун, — за плечом вдруг возник Нобухиро. — Глядя на них, я вижу только комедийный дуэт. Предлагаю называть их Великан и Коротышка.

— Ну все! Достал! — Джун двинулась в его сторону. Вряд ли с добрыми намерениями.

Минуя их возню, которая грозила вовлечь всех вокруг, Ниджимура отошел к Мурасакибаре и притерся к нему плечом.

— А это Нобу. Но не смотри, что они цапаются. Они просто придурки.

— Кто-то нарывается, — заметил Нобухиро.

— И очень зря, — сощурилась Джун.

Их внимание резко переключилось. Ниджимура не рискнул оказаться зажатым с двух сторон, потому скрылся за спиной Мурасакибары и ловко использовал его, как живой щит. Поначалу тот даже подыгрывал, выставив вперед руки, но потом, видимо, устал. Как ему удалось разом остановить троих всего двумя руками, Ниджимура так и не понял.

Дурачества сменились разгрузкой пикапа и распределением обязанностей. Когда Чарли уехал, все пришло в движение.

Ниджимура считал, что его несправедливо гоняли больше всех, потому что он наворачивал, наверное, десятый круг по маршруту «кухня-веранда», а остальные сообща все еще колдовали над лимонадом. Как трогательно. На круге пятнадцатом или шестнадцатом Ниджимура заметил, что Мурасакибара теперь был ответственным за мясо и стоял у гриля.

— Все, хватит, — выдохнул Ниджимура. Его стараниями веранда, где все разместились, теперь полнилась всем чем можно и нельзя. Он подошел к горячему грилю, от которого исходили совершенно безумные запахи. — Мне кажется, я заслужил, — и, подцепив вилкой, увел с решетки кусок мяса.

Откусив, Ниджимура зажмурился одновременно от удовольствия и того, каким обжигающе горячим оказалось мясо. Отец, как всегда, творил невероятное.

— Так нечестно! — Джун налетела, как ураган, враждебно смотря на Мурасакибару. Тот в свою очередь возвышался над ней молчаливым изваянием. — Почему ему можно, а мне нельзя? Это дискриминация!

— По коротышечному признаку, — ляпнул Ниджимура, повторив шутку дня, и одним слитным, отработанным годами движением ушел от мстительного пинка.

На тот момент до него еще не дошло. Или он делал вид, что не дошло.

Как бы то ни было, к вечеру Ниджимура чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле — после вкуснейших стейков не могло быть иначе. Но самым интересным в программе дня стали хрустящие чипсы и сладости, которые привезли мелкие по его просьбе. Тут такие не продавались, но в супермаркетах Лос-Анджелеса всегда выделяли полки под японский импорт — именно то, что надо. Теперь Мурасакибара непрерывно шуршал упаковками.

А еще мелкие привезли с собой баскетбольный мяч, но шевелиться совсем не хотелось, и Ниджимура решил оставить его до завтра. Так что последние полчаса он валялся в своем любимом шезлонге и спорил с Нобухиро, что круче — «Звездные войны» или «Стартрек». Спор длиною в вечность.

— А где Ацуши? — вдруг спросил Джун. В ее руке оказалась пачка чипсов, она показательно встряхнула ее — не пустая. — Он даже не доел.

— Может быть, устал? — предположил отец. — Вы кого угодно загоняете.

— Я его поищу, — вызвался Ниджимура. — Будем считать, что ты прав, — сказал он уже Нобухиро, поднимаясь, — «Звездные войны» и правда лучше.

— Вот так бы сразу, — важно ответил Нобухиро.

Впрочем, через пару секунд он понял, что его обвели вокруг пальца.

— Эй, не заговаривай мне зубы! Я говорил о «Стартреке»! «Стартрек» лучше!

Но Ниджимура уже не стал отвечать.

 

Место по вкусу — там он и нашел Мурасакибару. Тот безмятежно лежал на сеновале и смотрел на звезды. Почему-то со стороны это казалось таким душераздирающим, совсем как сцена из хорошей драмы. Мурасакибара даже не повернул головы, когда Ниджимура подошел ближе. Постояв немного, он забрался на стог сена и лег рядом.

— Случилось что-то? Или просто устал? — Ниджимура сложил руки на груди, пытаясь сохранить тепло. Тут, посреди поля, не было жара остывающего гриля. — Наверное, тебе неуютно видеть столько новых людей, а по шуму мелкие легко могут сойти за десятерых.

— Думаю, я привык к такому, — тихо ответил Мурасакибара. — В какой-то момент, знаешь, ощутил себя как дома.

— Там тоже было шумно?

— Да. Но я не такой, как ты. Не старший брат.

— Вспомнил что-нибудь еще?

Мурасакибара выдохнул, а затем шумно втянул воздух.

— У меня есть братья. Трое. Я смутно помню, как однажды мы ходили смотреть фейерверки. Кажется, в последнее время нам редко удавалось собираться вместе. Но лиц я вспомнить не могу, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Пока не могу. Зато я помню свою сестру.

— Она похожа на Джун?

— Она тоже называла меня огромным. Я самый младший, но самый высокий.

Они помолчали. Ниджимура неосознанно выдирал из стога пучки соломы, разминал их на ладони, чтобы раскрыть запах, и думал, что все шло как надо. Его немаленькая семья позволила Мурасакибаре вспомнить о своей собственной — и это отдельный прорыв. Такие воспоминания были фундаментальными.

— Нравится мне сюда приезжать, — признался Ниджимура. — В Лос-Анджелесе небо совсем другое.

— Так ты не здесь живешь?

— Должен же кто-то приглядывать за мелкими. Но я приезжаю, как только могу, — он усмехнулся. — Или когда нам подкидывают кого-то вроде тебя.

— И часто подкидывают?

— Не то чтобы. В год один-два человека, а иногда Кенбоо входит в раж и отправляет сюда людей одного за другим. — Ниджимура поморщился. — К счастью, мое начальство лояльно относится к тому, чтобы я работал дома.

— Ты продолжаешь общаться с ними после всего?

— Нет. Как ни странно, но нет, — ответил он. — Они предпочитают забывать о нас, как о страшном сне.

— Я не забуду, — уверенно сказал Мурасакибара.

— Спасибо, — через силу улыбнулся Ниджимура. — Но я их не виню. Потерять себя — удовольствие так себе, поэтому им хочется избавиться от любых напоминаний. И жить обычной жизнью. Мне немного знакомо это чувство.

— Знакомо? — удивление в его голосе было неподдельным.

— Конечно, мой случай совсем другой, — поспешил успокоить Ниджимура. — Но, если хочешь, расскажу. — Краем глаза он увидел, как Мурасакибара кивнул. — Что же, это довольно банальная история, многие через такое проходили. Я не всегда жил в Штатах, обстоятельства так сложились. Мы переехали, когда я учился в средней школе. И у меня там были друзья, даже команда. И отличная команда. Эти ребята были особенными. Мы здорово проводили время, играя в баскетбол и не только. Но вот я переехал и понял, что без них вдруг все стало каким-то… не знаю, пустым.

— А на расстоянии общение уже не то, — понимающе откликнулся Мурасакибара.

— Ну да, вроде того.

Ниджимура не стал говорить, что и такого общения не было. После пары месяцев переписки он поступил так же, как и все жертвы Кенбоо, — оборвал связи на корню. Потому что так проще начать все заново. Ниджимура и баскетбол забросил, чтобы избавиться от призраков прошлого. Но потом все равно начал играть, а через пару лет списался с Акаши. И вот теперь у него появился Мурасакибара.

Самые дорогие воспоминания всегда держали крепко.

— Тебе тоже понравилось бы играть в баскетбол, — сказал Ниджимура. — Ты наверняка был бы очень хорош. И я точно взял бы тебя в команду. У тебя есть рост, пробивная мощь. Широкие плечи и ладони, сильные руки.

— Прекрати, — вдруг попросил Мурасакибара.

— Почему? Только не говори, что смутился, — со стороны послышалось лишь недовольное сопение, и догадка из абсурда превратилась в реальность.

Ниджимура перекатился на бок, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами, но в сумерках не удалось что-либо разглядеть. Зато удалось почувствовать. То, как просело под ними сено, он ощутил очень ясно, и все остальное потом — тоже. Мурасакибара приподнялся и поцеловал Ниджимуру. Поцелуй вышел легким, тот больше просто прижимался ртом к губам, но и этого хватало.

И дальше произошло самое странное — Ниджимура мог оправдать неожиданностью или замешательством то, почему он не уклонился, но не то, почему потянулся за губами сам, когда Мурасакибара наконец отстранился. И самое страшное — Ниджимура и не хотел себе что-то объяснять.

Это было ни на что не похоже. Наверное, так целоваться мог только Мурасакибара — вроде мягко, но требовательно. И одновременно, казалось, он умудрялся находиться везде, то забираясь под футболку, то вплетая пальцы в волосы Ниджимуры.

Неизвестно, насколько далеко они бы зашли. Но правильно, что их остановили — Ниджимура замер, когда услышал голос Джун. Похоже, их начали искать. Он заставил себя подняться и, попутно отряхивая одежду от соломы, крикнул: «Все нормально!» Хотя на самом деле все было ненормальней некуда.

Пока они возвращались обратно, вернулись и все вопросы, требующие ответов. Всю ночь, лежа в своей постели, Ниджимура провел в отличной компании — его раздирали на куски совесть, долг и чувство отвращения к самому себе.

 

Наутро стало понятно, что все планы рухнули. Небо затянули тучи, дождь лил как из ведра и барабанил по крыше в своем собственном ритме. Ни устроить второй заход с грилем, ни поиграть в баскетбол не удалось бы при всем желании, и потому весь день они просто резались в настолки. Ниджимура проваливался в одной партии за другой — все никак не мог сосредоточиться, хоть ему и сопутствовала удача.

Выходные, как обычно, пролетали незаметно, и уже к вечеру мелких нужно было отвезти на станцию. Ниджимура предупредил, что, возможно, задержится до следующего утра, если дороги слишком размоет. Их не размыло, но он все равно остался на ночь в городе — просто слонялся по улицам, укрывшись от дождя под зонтом, и думал, как быть дальше. 

Вскоре ноги сами принесли его в бар.

— Два пива, две водки, — попросил Ниджимура, сев у стойки.

Ночь обещала быть долгой. И довольно одинокой: люди приходили, но не задерживались, создавая постоянную текучку, — как будто иллюстрация упущенных возможностей.

В голову лезли одни и те же мысли. Ниджимура совершил ошибку. Воспользовался положением — вот, как это будет выглядеть, когда Мурасакибара все вспомнит. Ну и паршивая же выйдет история. Почему Мурасакибара к нему тянулся, он понимал — Ниджимура единственный, кто у него был. Настоящий и реальный, с которым тот связывал каждый прожитый день, тот, кто дарил воспоминания — и Мурасакибара цеплялся за них. И останься его чувства невысказанными, потом он бы сам над ними просто посмеялся. Но не теперь. А все потому, что Ниджимура не удержался.

Его серьезно подставило время. Именно время превратило Мурасакибару в тот тип, который нравился Ниджимуре больше всего. А вместе с характером Мурасакибары — его настоящим характером — это было гремучей смесью. 

Но — не было оправданием. Ни в коем случае.

— Я ужасный человек, — сказал Ниджимура бармену.

— После полуночи тут каждый второй считает себя таким, — устало ответил тот, будто и правда слышал подобные признания по десять раз на дню. — Особенно вот этот, — бармен кивнул куда-то в сторону. — Да, Эрл?

Ниджимура обернулся и, проследив за его взглядом, увидел за дальним столиком одиноко сидящего мужчину. Вид у него был потрепанный и несчастный.

— Привет, Эрл, — Ниджимура махнул рукой.

— Привет, Эрл, — передразнили его. — Не суй свой нос в чужой вопрос, сопляк.

Бармен хмыкнул и вытащил бутылку. Видимо, чтобы пополнить вереницу пустых стопок Эрла и сделать ее еще длиннее.

— Ну как, все еще чувствуешь себя ужасным человеком?

— Не думаю, что нас уместно сравнивать, — заметил Ниджимура.

— Кое в чем можно, — сказал бармен. — Во-первых, вы приходите сюда, насмотревшись фильмов, и думаете, что я отвечу на все вопросы, а я не отвечу, потому что ни хрена о вас не знаю, и мне плевать. На все, кроме чаевых, разумеется.

— Резонно, — улыбнулся Ниджимура.

— А во-вторых, есть большая разница между тем, чтобы прийти сюда с проблемой и выпить, или прийти сюда с проблемой, выпить и решить ее.

Или смириться с последствиями, договорил про себя Ниджимура. Вслух же он сказал:

— Чаевых я оставлю побольше.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, парень.

Ниджимура сдержал слово — таких чаевых бармен наверняка еще не видел — и ушел, когда на часах было около трех. Остаток ночи он провел в машине, откинув переднее сиденье, и долго ворочался, пока не уснул.

Нужно было все-таки поговорить с Мурасакибарой.

 

Но дома Ниджимуру ждали только поиски и отчаяние. Или все вместе. Несмотря на то, что погода улучшилась, и дела никто не отменял, Мурасакибара как сквозь землю провалился — его не оказалось ни в поле, ни в курятнике. На облюбованном сеновале тоже. Ниджимура обошел еще несколько стратегически важных мест — причал у озера, веранду и кухню, — но все без толку.

— Ацуши с самого утра на баскетбольной площадке, — сообщила мама, когда Ниджимура пришел к ней за помощью.

Про баскетбольную площадку он и не подумал. Ее построили в глубине сада, с расчетом на тени от деревьев, чтобы солнце не слепило глаза. Мурасакибара раньше туда не ходил — за кустами и деревьями не требовалось ухаживать каждый день, как за остальным, — поэтому он вряд ли вообще знал о существовании этого места. Наверное, про площадку рассказала мама.

И Мурасакибара все еще был там. Он подбрасывал мяч на ладони, и Ниджимура совсем не удивился, когда тот ловко закрутил его на пальце. Все правильно, обычную память можно потерять, а вот мышечную — нет.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — заметил Ниджимура.

Звук его голоса, похоже, застал Мурасакибару врасплох. Мяч тут же повело в сторону, но упасть ему не позволили.

— Спасибо, — ответил Мурасакибара. — Вспомнил о твоих вчерашних словах и подумал, почему бы не попробовать. Ниджимура-сан сказала, что мяч тоже привезли. Так вовремя, — он вдруг хмыкнул. — Но играть одному довольно скучно.

— Так давай сыграем, — тут же предложил Ниджимура.

— Давай. Но сначала я хочу задать вопрос.

— Без проблем.

Мяч снова вернулся на палец. Мурасакибара закрутил его так, что черные швы будто слились в одну линию. Плохое предчувствие вернулось, как и в первый день.

И на этот раз оно не подвело.

— Я все думал, может быть, ты настолько хорошо разбираешься в людях, что сходу угадываешь их предпочтения? Ты приносил что-то или предлагал — и мне всегда это нравилось. Даже немного пугало. Но ведь так не бывает, да? Невозможно угадать все о человеке, которого ты совсем не знаешь. — Мурасакибара вдруг подкинул мяч и бросил прямо в сторону Ниджимуры. Тот, на секунду растерявшись, поймал его только чудом. — Но ты меня знаешь, правда?

Нужно поговорить с Мурасакибарой — это была хорошая, правильная установка. Жаль, что в реальности Ниджимура оказался совсем не готов к этому разговору.

— Да.

— Меня и правда зовут Ацуши, — словно самому себе кивнул Мурасакибара. — И мы были друзьями. Играли в одной команде.

— Да.

— Мы были близки?

— Нет.

— Мы общались после того, как ты переехал?

— Нет.

Черт возьми, Ниджимура никак не мог заставить себя сказать что-то еще. Каждое слово Мурасакибары припечатывало его, делая совершенно беспомощным.

— Ты думаешь, все было ошибкой?

— Я так думал, — выдавил из себя Ниджимура. — Еще вчера. Но теперь нет. Возможно, потом ты будешь меня за это ненавидеть, но я ни о чем не стану жалеть. — Он развел руками, как бы извиняясь. Кажется, его наконец прорвало. — Я такой. Я не идеальный. Никогда таким не был.

— Выходит, — усмехнулся Мурасакибара, — нас таких двое.

— И со своей стороны мне не на что жаловаться, — добавил Ниджимура. — Но ты — другое дело. У тебя вся жизнь, о которой ты почти ничего не помнишь. Близкие люди, друзья, семья. Когда память вернется, все это может оказаться важнее, чем какой-то Ниджимура Шузо.

— Мне не нравится то, что ты говоришь.

— Но я ведь прав.

— Но ты прав, — согласился Мурасакибара. — И все же, — он выставил руку вперед и жестом попросил пас, — я не думаю, что для меня что-нибудь изменится.

Прежде чем отдать мяч, Ниджимура повторил финт, покрутив мяч на пальце, и попытался справиться с каким-то непонятным внутренним ликованием.

«Не думаю, что для меня что-нибудь изменится».

Интересно, как так получалось, что тот, кто ничего не помнил, умудрялся говорить настолько уверенно? И Ниджимура решил дать этой уверенности шанс.

— Играем, — он вернул мяч Мурасакибаре. — Но учти, я довольно хорош. Тебе придется вспомнить свои приемы, чтобы не позволить мне забить.

 

Две недели спустя за Мурасакибарой приехал Акаши. Вернее, прилетел на частном самолете. К тому времени к Мурасакибаре уже вернулись некоторые воспоминания — о семье, друзьях, о последних годах жизни. Они тогда еще шутили, что память возвращается от настоящего к прошлому, и, может быть, он станет первым человеком, кто вспомнит себя в утробе.

И на следующие полгода наступила тишина. Ниджимура сам это предложил — не писать и не звонить друг другу, пока память не вернется окончательно.

Но вот, наконец, время пришло. Поворачивать назад было некуда.

— Только не смейся, первым делом я дописал диссертацию, — рассказывал Мурасакибара. Кажется, они оба толком не знали, что сказать, поэтому говорили обо всем на свете. — Ну, я же сказал, не смейся, — он недовольно фыркнул в трубку.

— Прости, но это и правда смешно, — честно признался Ниджимура.

— Я хотел поскорее оставить ее просто воспоминанием.

Потом он ворчал на своего уже бывшего начальника, который уволил его с подработки за многочисленные прогулы, говорил про свою семью и поездку в Акиту, про друзей из Йосен, снова про учебу — и Ниджимура слушал, думая, что, возможно, был первым и единственным человеком, с кем Мурасакибара разговаривал вот так, долго и открыто.

— А еще Ака-чин, кажется, обижался, что я не зову его Ака-чин.

— Серьезно?

Ниджимуру снова согнуло пополам.

— Он приводил с собой Кисе-чина каждый день, пока я не вспомнил, — пожаловался Мурасакибара.

— А в этом был смысл! Акаши хорошо придумал.

Но когда разговор зашел о Кенбоо, они оба стали серьезнее. Мурасакибара так и не вспомнил, как все произошло или как выглядело это существо, зато вспомнил кое-что другое.

— Помню, меня тогда все достало, — сказал Мурасакибара. — Диссертация, учеба, еще и с Ака-чином разругались. Шел в магазин и думал, что я будто не на своем месте. И вот к чему это привело.

— К лежанию пластом где-то в забытом богом уголке Америки. Будем считать, что Кенбоо проучил тебя за упаднические мысли?

— Ну да.

— Но теперь-то ты на своем месте?

— Нет, — вдруг ответил Мурасакибара. — Но я защищу диссертацию и приеду. И тогда все будет в порядке.

Еще через пару месяцев Ниджимура наблюдал незабываемую картину. Стояла отличная погода, солнце согревало, дул теплый и приятный ветер. Ниджимура снова разложил свой шезлонг неподалеку от старого дерева и наблюдал, как Мурасакибара методично его рубил — упорно, долго, но красиво.

Тот был уверен, что проблема именно в дереве.

— А если даже и нет, в таком случае я обязательно сделаю открытие, которое потрясет весь мир, — пообещал Мурасакибара. — Приеду в Лос-Анджелес и буду устраивать конференции одну за другой.

Ниджимура слушал вполуха. На тот момент его больше волновал вопрос, что делать со своей жизнью теперь, когда Мурасакибара стянул с себя майку.

Впрочем, ответ был простой. 

— Иди сюда, — поманил к себе Ниджимура.

На самом деле, они оба уже сделали открытие. Ведь согласно закону Ниджимуры-Мурасакибары, даже теряя, впоследствии можно приобрести что-то гораздо более важное и ценное.


End file.
